Soviet Union
The Soviet Union (full name Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is one of the three main factions in World in Conflict and is the main antagonist. The Soviet Union was formed on December 30, 1922, and it's power would raise to prominence into the late 1980s. The Soviet Union has the largest army, the second largest air force, and one of the largest navys. The Soviet Union is formed by several states and countries, utilizing each of their resources to construct it's large military. The Soviet Unions flag is a hammer and sickle placed on a red background. Pre-World War III The Soviet Union played a key role in bringing Germany down. The Soviets spearheaded the attack of Berlin, and successfully brought down the Wermacht. But in the process they have lost thousands of men from massive battles. After the war, the Soviets suffered from severe lack of natural resources. The country was in a state of economical collapse, and desperately needed to regenerate the lost resources rapidly. Although they lacked resources at that time, they managed to keep up with the western superpower, the United States. These problems lead to Russia devising a desperate plan..... World War III December 3, 1989-Collapse of the USSR The Soviet Union's power as well as their economy has worsened even more. The Politburo made an emergency meeting at the Kremlin, and decided that there was only a few choices left. Initial plans were to black mail it's European neighbors into joining them, but the negotiations fail. The Soviet Union takes immediate action. Instead of seeing the the motherland fall, the Soviet Union pursues a course of war to remain in power. World War III begins. European Theater of Operations Preparations European Theater - Norway - Norwegian Coastline The Soviet Union starts their covert operations in Western Europe. The Soviet Union prepares a rapid offensive against NATO forces in Norway. The plan was to use Ekranoplans to infiltrate the Norwegian Coast and disable Anti-Aircraft Batteries to allow their strategic bombers safe passage into the European Front, as well as to regain their initiative on the West European Theater if ever NATO gains ground superiority. The attack was a success, and the NATO forces there were unable to report intel back due to the speed of the assault. The Commander-in-Chief of the forces in Norway reported back to the CINC-West Germany Forces and gave them the green light to initiate their operations Soviet Assault European Theater - West Germany - Berlin - Brandenburg Gate, The Berlin Wall The Soviet Union makes next move by assaulting it's European neighbors, namely France, Germany, and other counties that make up the organization known as NATO. The Soviet Forces in West Germany(SFWG) was ready for the assault on the Berlin Wall. The SFWG was already prepared by dawn, and were waiting for one more thing before starting. A group of Spetsnaz Commandos were sent to infiltrate a NATO base there, as well as AA Fortifications. Things went out as planned and the SFWG began the assault headed by Captain Ovlorsky, Lieutenant Romanov, Captain Malashenko, and Major Lebedjev, the four most capable Soviet Officers . The NATO forces were unable to hold them back. Russian Tanks and troops breached the Berlin Wall and eliminated the NATO presence there. After the battle, NATO made a desperate counter attack, but also failed. As a result, the SFWG had taken over West Berlin, and gave them a larger Offensive Front. Denmark fell as the Soviets came in from West Germany, and they sent forces to invade the rest of Scandinavia. The non-aligned communist country of Yugoslavia was quickly captured, securing the vast majority of Eastern Europe. European Theater - France After the capture of Germany, the Soviets proceeded to occupy France. The Soviet Navy decimated the U.S. Sixth Battle Fleet in the Mediterranean Sea and then launched their invasion of France. Initial resistance was small and the Russians were able to secure part of France. But the occupation France took longer than expected, and NATO forces struggled to keep part of France liberated for an Allie.... U.S. Intervention European Theater - France After prolonged operations in France, the NATO forces there seek aid from it's Western Allie, the United States. The United States sent most of it's forces into the European Theater. While the U.S. mobilized its forces for service in Western Europe, the Soviet Union made significant gains. They were able to help NATO drive the Soviets out France, but not from the European Theater. The Soviets defended key areas from the US, some succeeded, some did not. Soviet Theater U.S. Operations on Soviet Soil Soviet Theater - Somewhere near Murmansk - Soviet Power Plant A battalion of US troops infiltrated a location close to a power plant to secure documents from a downed US Bomber. The Soviet Forces had a hard time fighting the threat back.The Soviets seemed unable to drive back US Forces due to the lack of skilled officers in the area. They succeeded in driving the US troops back, but failed in recovering the documents from the crashed bomber. Soviet Theater- Kola Peninsula - Soviet Submarine Base The Soviets didn't expect an attack on their sub base and were caught by surprise. The Soviets had enough time to evacuate a few of their nuclear powered submarines. The rest were destroyed by the assault. The Soviets Forces drove the US Forces out of the area once again, but still failed to protect some of their subs. Soviet Theater - Northern Russia - Quarry The Soviets secure a quarry for more foothold, and encounter NATO forces trying to rescue their captured commanders. Lieutenant Romanov defended the prisoner camp from any NATO forces that tried to get close. The other three officers were tasked to wipe out NATO Forces. The battle was long and furious, but the Soviets emerged victorious. They destroyed all NATO forces trying to retreat and succeeded as well. Aftermath The Soviets still control part of Europe, most notably West Germany. Soviet Operations in the European Theater continue, and the US Forces were called back to their mainland. American Theater Preparations The US Operations in the European Theater threatened the Soviet Initiative. The only way to gain ground and air superiority in Europe was too drive the American Forces back to their mainland. And to do that, they needed to invade America itself. Most of the United States Forces were in the European Theater at that time, leaving America undefended and open to attack. The objective was Seattle, Washington. The initial strike was against the few remaining US Fleets guarding the US coast. The submarines that escaped the Kola Peninsula led the attack. It was successful, but a few more subs were lost in the battle. Several US Freighters were intercepted and commandeered by Soviet Forces. The Russians brought the Freighters to their docks and loaded them with Armored Fighting Vehicles, Assault Choppers, and infantry. The freighters were able to sneak past the US Coast Guard. The freighters then docked and the occupants inside prepared.... American Theater - Downtown New York - Liberty Islands Before the main Soviet forces invade Seattle, they sent a force of Spetsnaz commandos to infiltrate Liberty Island, Governors Island, and Ellis Island. The US proved difficult to defeat, and soon found Ellis Island liberated. To give them more time, they planned to detonate a chemical bomb in the Statue of Liberty, but failed. The Spetsnaz forces were wiped out from the Islands, but brought along with them thousands of US equipment and vehicles, severely crippling the remaining forces on America. American Theater - Washington - Seattle - Seattle Docks The US Coast Guard tried to contact the freighter, but no response came. Then the Russians began their operations. A Mi-24V Hind rose into the air and pelted a police car with a hail of bullets, sending the car fleeing. On the police cars' retreat, a BTR-80 drove up the sea wall and crushed a nearby car. After securing the docks, the officers landed and gave orders to secure the city and drive out the US Forces. US resistance was small, and the few remaining troops left were overwhelmed by the assault. The resulting attack destroyed the King Dome Stadium. The attack was a success, giving the Russians a Offensive Front in the American Theater. American Theater - Washington - Seattle - I-90 Bridge After the invasion of Seattle, Washington, the Soviets proceed to eliminate any hostile presence in the area. The Soviets spot the US Troops that are crossing the bridge and proceed to attack. The Soviets were able to kill numerous tanks and infantry, but could not stop the US Retreat. But the Soviets didn't give up the chase that easily and were hot on their trail. Soviet Operations in the American Theater American Theater - A few miles from Seattle, Washington - Countryside The Soviet Forces advanced in two groups: One group followed the retreating Americans, while the other secured more ground for arriving forces. The Soviet Forces that were trying to take more ground found their first guerrilla resistance. After fighting them off, a Soviet scout force reported a counter-attack by the regular army. The Soviets, seeing that they were in need of a larger offensive front, stayed and fought off the attack, gaining control over part of the countryside. American Theater - Coast of America - Pine Valley The pursuing Soviets sent a force of paratroopers to secure a town called Pine Valley, that was close to the US coast. The paratroopers spotted the retreating US Troops, but were eliminated by them. After hearing this, the main Soviet Forces tried to drive the Americans out. While the battle was close, the Soviets were unable to defeat them, due to the presence of the USS Missouri aiding the American Forces. '''American Theater - A few miles from Seattle, Washington - Countryside After fighting off the counter-attack, they proceeded to advance once again. The Soviet forces in America heard the news about the battle of Pine Valley, and that the US Forces successfully defended the area. The retreating US Forces were now considered one of the top priorities. While trying to find the retreating Americans, the Soviets once again encounter guerrilla forces, but eliminate them by killing the leader of the guerrilla forces. American Forces once again tried to execute a counter-attack against the small number of Soviet Forces, but fail once again. American Theater - Cascade Range - Cascade Falls The Soviet pursuit of US Forces leads them to a town in the Cascade Range, where a battle was about to take place. While the Americans were able to secure the town's bridges before the Soviets got there, the superior Soviet Forces were able to wipe out those defenses, along with a number of tanks, infantry, and choppers. The battle was now shifting into the middle of town, where the US Forces were suffering heavy casualties from Russian Forces. The Americans took time to devise a plan, and it worked out. The Soviets in the middle of town were hit by a carpet bomber, but the majority of the forces were still to come. The majority of the elite Soviet Forces headed by Captain Ovlorsky were on their way: veterans of numerous battles. The Soviets present in that area tried to provide a foothold for the arriving forces, and they succeeded. Seeing only one viable option left, the Soviets didn't expect US Forces to launch a nuke. But the Soviets didn't give up that easily, and before getting hit by the nuke, destroyed a platoon of US Tanks. In the aftermath of the battle, the Soviets proceeded to return to Seattle. Two officers had different opinions on the matter. While Captain Malashenko wanted to fight in Seattle once more, Captain Ovlorsky wanted to return to the European Theater and save his already weakened Forces. Captain Malashenko shoots Captain Ovlorsky for what he sees as betrayal. While Malashenko heads of to Seattle, Major Lebedjev decides to go on with Ovlorsky's plan.... American Theater - Highway to the US Coast The remaining elite forces headed by Lieutenant Romanov and Major Lebedjev proceed to retreat, but encounter US Forces on the highway to the US Coast. Although outnumbered by the US Forces, the two officers were able to defeat the Americans using their Military Doctrine. The nothing was left of the US opposition, and so the two officers were able to return to the European Theater. American Theater - Clearwater Creek The Soviet Forces in Clearwater Creek was only small, and the US Army proceeded to reclaim it. The Soviets, while lacking superior forces, made a stand. But clearly that wasn't enough. The forces there were soon overwhelmed by the Americans. American Theater - Seattle - Washington The US Army was able to punch a hole in the Soviet occupation in Seattle. The Soviets there were numerous, but the Americans were able to catch them off-balance, and soon part of their forces were able to make an offensive front. The Soviets and US Forces there were almost a match for each other, and both suffered heavy casualties. The Soviets had two destroyers in the vicinity of the area. Soviet Forces called on their support, and responded by destroying a platoon of US tanks and IFVs. But the US Forces sank them using artillery and air support. The Soviets activated their tank units from the Main HQ to attack Us forces trying to control the docks, leaving the base undefended. The Americans were able to secure the docks and the main HQ. After that, the US Forces destroyed all the Soviet freighters. Seeing victory, the Americans were also caught off-guard by Captain Malashenko's forces. Malashenko was able to destroy almost half of the US Forces there, until he saw them retreating to make a final stand. Captain Malashenko and the remaining Soviet forces were soon attacked by a US flanking force, and Malashenko was presumably killed in battle. Seattle was reclaimed by the US forces. Aftermath The Soviet Forces were driven out of the American Theater, and the Americans reclaimed all their lost land. The Future of the Soviet invasion Though the Soviets were driven out of the American Theater, operations still continue in the European Theater. What happens next is unknown, but there are possibilities: *The Soviets might seek revenge for driving them off the American Theater, and might make a larger invasion on the United States. *The Soviets take time to recover from the losses in the American Theater, and the Americans probably wouldn't try to reclaim Europe due to the large number of superior Soviet forces there. *The Soviets retreat from the European Theater and initiate peace talks. But this seems unlikely since diplomatic talks also failed even before the war begun. Base of Operations *'European Theater': West Germany *'American Theater': Seattle, Washington *'Soviet Theater': Moscow, Russia Soviet Military Doctrine The Soviet Military Doctrine is centered around the focus of superior firepower. The main conventional weapon of the Soviet Union is the Tank, which makes up a bulk of the Ground Forces. The Soviets tend to form a spearhead of tanks intended to wipe out the main line of resistance. Soviet Doctrine also calls for the synchronization between the Soviet Air Force and The Soviet Ground Forces, which leads to something similar to the WWII German Blitzkrieg. Advancements in technology The Soviets, even though they cannot reproduce most US advanced equipment, are able to keep up with the global superpowers. Soviet equipment lacks most technology but make up for firepower and reliability. Soviet Firepower is embedded within units like the T-80U, Mi-24V, and the 2S7 Pion. All Soviet units are capable of matching up against their US Counterparts, proving to be deadly in combat. Old units such as the T-62A, are so reliable that they can even match up with the US M60 Patton. Soviet Strength of the Military Branches Soviet Army / Ground Forces: *Armed Personnel - 2.8 million *Armored Fighting Vehicles -Tanks: 4,436 Active, 1,234 in reserve -IFVs / APCs: 5,456 Active, 2,000 in reserve Soviet Air Force: *Aircraft -Combat / Transport Choppers: 3,400 Active, Unknown in reserve -Fixed wing Aircraft: More than 2,000 in Active service Soviet Navy: *Fleets: 4 / 2 Submarine Fleets - Mainland Fleet - Pacific Fleet - Barents Sea Fleet - Atlantic Fleet (Submarine Fleets are not listed since they shift their locations on a regular basis. See Also *USA *NATO *Theaters of War References *Wikipedia Category:Places